


Inspiring Sight - Follows ‘Plans & Schemes’

by badly_knitted



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Cooking, Developing Relationship, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack certainly knows how to get everyone’s attention. Not that they’re complaining… Well, most of them aren’t.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones/River Song/Eleventh Doctor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2018





	Inspiring Sight - Follows ‘Plans & Schemes’

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> Written for eerian_sadow’s prompt ‘Doctor Who/Torchwood, Jack Harkness, cooking in the nude,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Sequel to my ficlet ‘Plans & Schemes’.

When Jack had offered to cook dinner for the four of them, safe to say Ianto hadn’t expected this. There was Jack, bustling around the TARDIS kitchen, busy with his pots and pans, and totally naked. It was quite an inspiring, if slightly disturbing sight. Not that unexpected naked Jack wasn’t a pleasant surprise, in Ianto’s opinion it was a view well worth taking the time to enjoy, but amid all those bubbling pans… It seemed a tad risky to certain sensitive parts of Jack’s anatomy, parts Ianto was rather attached to and didn’t want getting singed.

“You’re naked.” He honestly hadn’t meant to say anything, but somehow the words had just slipped out.

Jack spun around, spatula in hand, and a wide, happy grin on his face. “You noticed!” 

“It’s kind of hard not to. Difficult not to. I meant to say difficult.” Hard too, but Ianto didn’t want to give Jack ideas while he was cooking; it wouldn’t do to distract him too much, especially as whatever he was making smelled really good. Distracting would come after they ate. And that wouldn’t be the only thing coming if Ianto had any say in the matter. Still, there was one thing he really had to know. “Why?”

“Why what?” Jack appeared puzzled by the question. “You’ve lost me.”

“Why are you cooking naked?”

Jack shrugged carelessly. “The Doctor doesn’t own an apron and it’s hot in here,” he said, as if that explained everything. 

In Jack’s world it probably did, but then Ianto had always found his lover’s skewed logic fascinatingly inventive. “Yes, I suppose it is.” There was enough steam around to make the small kitchen feel a bit like a sauna. “Aren’t you afraid of getting…”

“Groped?”

“No, I can’t imagine you worrying about that. I was going to say splashed, or burned; I’d think it would be a bit hazardous.”

“One of the advantages of rapid healing; I don’t really have to worry about things like that.”

“Mm, I suppose not.” Now he thought about it, Jack’s healing abilities probably rendered such risks negligible. Ianto’s eyes were still wandering up and down his lover’s body, as if they had a mind of their own.

“Like what you see?” Jack’s smirk was positively lascivious.

“Oh my! I most certainly do!” a voice purred from behind Ianto, who didn’t bother tearing his eyes away from Jack to look over his shoulder.

“Don’t encourage him, River,” he chided. “He’s bigheaded enough already.”

“It’s not just his head that’s big.”

“I’ve never had cause to complain,” Ianto agreed.

“I should think not! I wouldn’t kick that out of bed either.”

“Is dinner nearly rea… Jack Harkness, put that away this instant! I can’t believe you’re flashing that… that… at my WIFE!”

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Sweetie.” Ianto could hear the pout in River’s voice; she was almost as good at that as Jack.

“Anyone would think you’d never seen a naked man cooking before.” Jack turned away to stir one of his pans, then bent to check something in the oven, effectively flashing his rear view.

Ianto leaned towards River, still without looking her way. “Rear of the Year three years running, or so he tells me.”

“I can certainly believe that.”

“It is impressive.”

“I think I’ve lost my appetite,” the Doctor muttered, sounding a bit faint, but nobody spared him even a momentary glance as he beat a hasty retreat from the kitchen.

“Will he be okay?” Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I imagine so. He protests a lot, but he’s really not as much of a prude as he pretends to be. I’m sure he’ll come around to our way of thinking in time.”

“Just as long as he doesn’t take forever about it, otherwise this isn’t going to be much of a honeymoon,” Ianto said, finally turning to River. “Do you think perhaps we should get undressed for dinner? It would save time later.”

River smiled wickedly. “Splendid idea! Have I ever told you I really love the way you think?”

“You may have mentioned it.” Ianto smirked, offering River his arm. “Shall we get ready?”

“Indeed.”

The Doctor wasn’t going to know where to look.

The End


End file.
